Captain Jack's New Daughter
by kyolover16
Summary: Captain Jack's long-lost daughter found him, but is she really as sweet as she seems?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters, except for Sapphire.**

**This is just for fun. This is my first Torchwood Fan fiction. Enjoy!**

Hi, My name is Sapphire Harkness and I'm here to tell you the story of how I met my father and how I got involved with Torchwood.

I was walking around Cardiff, when all of a sudden I saw this strange looking creature, that looked human, but I couldn't be sure. As soon as the creature saw me, it started to come after me. Just then I saw a black SUV came and sprayed some stuff into the creature's eyes, put it in the SUV and took off.

Before it took off though I saw the name of the company or something that was on it. _Torchwood. I wonder what that is. _I thought as I continued to walk around town. I walked until I ended up at the bay.

Just then I saw a woman coming towards me. "Hi. My name is Gwen Cooper. What's yours?"

I looked at her and remember seeing her getting out of the SUV. "My name Sapphire Harkness. I've looking for my father every since my mother died."

Just then a man who was wearing a suit, came out and stood by Gwen. "Who do we have, Gwen?" The man said, as he stood there looking at me.

"Her name is Sapphire Harkness, Ianto." Gwen told him.

"Sapphire _Harkness?_" Ianto asked as he stood there staring at me.

"Why is my last name such a shock to you?" I asked as I stared at him.

"It's not. I just know someone with the same last name as yours. That's all."

Gwen looked at me and said. "Do you want to come inside?" she asked

Ianto and I just looked at her. Ianto jerked his head and pointed towards the door that he just came out of.

"Excuse us." Gwen said as she walk towards the door. "What's wrong Ianto?"

Ianto looked at me and then back at Gwen. "Do you think that she could be related to Jack?"

Gwen looked at me and said. "She could be. But do you think that she even knows who her father even is."

Just then my cell phone rang. "What do you want?" I asked as I found out who it is. "I haven't even got into the base yet, John. So don't push it, or else I'll tell you them who I'm working for."

By this time, Gwen got done talking to Ianto who was going back inside the shop, walked up to me and when she heard the name, she gasped.

"I'll talk to you later." I said as I hung up.

I looked at Gwen, who looked at me, turned around and went after Ianto, leaving me standing outside wondering what exactly she heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Later that night, Ianto came back out and told me to follow him. I followed him into the shop, into a underground base. "Welcome to Torchwood." he said. **

**I looked around taking in all of the surroundings. I saw Gwen staring at me as Ianto led me up to an office, where another man was waiting for me. "So, you followed us." he said as I sat down at the desk. **

"**Yes. You saved my life and I just wanted to say thank you." I said as my held my hands together on my lap.**

**The man turned around, sat down on his desk and looked at me. "Do you want to see what exactly we saved you from? My name is Captain Jack Harkness and yours is Sapphire, correct?" **

**I looked at him and said. " Yes it is. You saved me from another human being. I know exactly what you saved me from." **

**Ianto and Jack shared a look, before Ianto said "That wasn't a human. It was a creature from another planet."**

**I fell out of my chair. "What? That creature was from another planet? I saw an alien."**

**Jack nodded and said. "I'm afraid so, Sapphire." **

**I looked at Jack and Ianto and just stared at them. Just then my cell phone rang. I walked out of the office and answered it. "What do you want?" **

**I listened for a few minutes and then I shut my phone and was about to walk out when Ianto and the other man walked up to me and said. "I've got to tell you something. I know that you are my daughter. I knew from the moment that I saw you." **

**I jumped up from my place on the couch, ran over and hugged Jack. "There's something that I tell you guys. One of the main reasons that I'm here is because I'm…"**

**Just then there was a blast and a man walked in the room "Hey team." He said as he walked towards us.**

**Gwen looked at John and then at me and said. "Why is Captain John Hart doing here? **

**Jack turned to Gwen and said "What makes you think that Sapphire had anything with John being here?"**

**John turned to Jack and me and said. "She has everything to do with it. If it wasn't for her. I wouldn't be here now."**

**Jack turned around and slapped me "Is it true. Did you tell him where we were?" **

**I didn't know what to do, just then John pulled out a gun, grabbed Gwen from behind and said. "I think that the two of us should take our leave."**

**Before he left, he looked at and said. "If you still want your job, I suggest that you don't tell them any more information."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After John left with Gwen as his prisoner, the rest of the gang looked at me in shock. Jack turned away from me. After he did I knew that he was disappointed in me. Ianto put his arm around me and gave me a look that said. "Give him time."

I looked at him and I knew what I had to do, I had to save Gwen even if it killed me. I gave Ianto a quick hug, grabbed my coat and ran out the door.

Ianto followed me and grabbed my arm as soon as we got outside. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

I looked at the ground and said. " I hate the fact that Jack is ashamed of me. So I'm doing to do the thing that I know that needs to be done."

Ianto looked at me and then put his hand over his mouth. "You're going to risk your life for Gwen's? What do you think that your father will say when he finds out where you ran off to."

"Please don't tell him. I don't care what happens to me anymore. All that matters now is Gwen." I said as I started to walk off.

"You know that he'll find out soon, even if I don't tell him anything." Ianto warned me.

I gave Ianto a smile, waved and then continued my way to John's hide out.

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter is short. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I quietly walked into John's lair and saw Gwen tied to a chair. I walked over to her and stated to untie her.

"What are you doing here? Coming to finish what John started?" She asked as I as untying her.

"No. I came to rescue you." I replied as I had finished cutting the last rope.

"Yeah right. Why are you really here?" Gwen replied.

I looked up at Gwen with tears in my eyes and said "Look, I know that you hate me for working for John, I don't blame you for that. But I'm going to get you out of here, alive. I don't care what happens to me. All that matters is that you live."

Gwen looked for me a few minutes and then she said. "What should I tell Jack if he asks?"

I was about to answer when I heard the sound of footsteps approaching, I turned to Gwen and pushed towards the exit. She looked back at me and then ran.

I turned back around and saw John coming towards me with a smile on his face, but when he looked at the chair where Gwen was supposed to be, he ran towards me and slapped me.

"Where is she?" he asked as he knocked me to the ground.

I didn't say anything, which resulted with a kick to my stomach. "I asked where is she?"

I knew that if I told, it would put Jack and the rest of them in danger, if I didn't tell John would keep beating me until I was near death, if not dead. So I did the one thing that I could do without putting anybody in danger.

I looked at John and said "She escaped. She tricked me. She had me come over to her and made me untie her. I didn't know that she would do that."

John looked at me and then at the chair and said. "If you are lying to me. I'll you kill, but if you are telling the truth, then you'll have nothing to worry about."

I sat up and rubbed my stomach and grimaced in pain and hoped that Gwen made it back to Torchwood ok.

John was watching me as I rubbed. I stood up and started to walk out t he door. "Where are you going?" he asked.

I turned around and faced him. "I'm going for a walk. I need some fresh air. Did you want to come with me?"

He looked in my eyes and laughed. "Go ahead. You don't need me to hold my hand as you walk across the street do you?"

I shook my head and walked out the door. Where I saw another of the creatures that I saw earlier that morning, coming towards me. I knew that it was a matter of time before it came and got me.

I started to run away from it, but I tripped over a stick that was in the middle of the road where it caught to me and it bit my arm.

As I started to lose consciousness, I thought of my father and Torchwood. "I'm sorry." I said as my world went into complete darkness.

**A/N: I hope you readers are enjoying this, because I'm having a blast writing it. The next chapter will be about what happens right after this scene. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I felt myself bouncing up and down and felt a hand on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the face of Jack. "Are you ok?" He asked as he stroked my forehead.

**I looked at him and then remembered everything that happened. "Jack, where's Gwen?"**

"**I'm right here. We're taking you to the hub and Owen is going to take care of you." Gwen said as she grabbed my hand.**

**I looked at her and smiled. "I'm sorry about John kidnapping you, Gwen. I had no idea that he was going to." **

**Gwen looked at Jack and back at me. "It's ok. I'm sorry for blaming you about bringing John to the hub. But you made up for it when you came to save me."**

**I closed my eyes and went back asleep. The next time that I woke up, I found myself on an examining table. I looked around and saw Owen looking at my chart.**

**When he saw that I had woken up, he walked over to me and grinned. "I'm glad to see that you are ok."**

**He said as he helped me sit up.**

"**Yeah, I'm feeling a whole lot better." I said as I sat up.**

**Owen went up to the rest of the gang and I heard him say. "She's going to be fine, Jack."**

**Jack then came down and sat next to me. I turned and looked at him. "Jack, I just want you to know that John is going to try to check and see if Gwen came back here. We've got to get her out of here."**

**Jack pushed me back down, because I had tried to get up. "Don't worry about it. We'll protect her. Right now the only thing that I want you to worry about is getting well."**

**Jack then left me to think. My phone went off again, since it was John calling me, I had no choice but to answer it.**

"**Where are you?" he asked as soon as I answered it.**

"**I'll be there in a few minutes. What do you need?" I replied as I hoped that would ease him off.**

"**Nothing, I was just curious." I found Gwen's body, by the way. Good job on finishing her off."**

**I looked up and saw Jack and smiled at him. "Thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes."**

**Jack came down and sat with me again as I sighed one of relief.**

"**That was John. Gwen didn't kill herself, did she?" I asked as I looked at Jack.**

**Jack smiled. "No. We had a body that looked like hers is all. Now do you want to come and join the rest of us." He said as he stood up and held his hand out to me.**

**I took it, knowing that I was safe and that I would do anything to protect my family from John even if that means dying in the process.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The next few hours passed slowly. Ianto ordered us pizza and we ate while we waited for something to happen.**

**Just then an alarm went off and the lights went off. "We've got a security breach." Tosh said as she tried to find out exactly what came in the Hub.**

**I had feeling on what it was, so I ran down to the cells. I found John there. "I thought that you were going to come back to the cave." **

**I knew that I had to keep him down here with me. I knew that if he saw Gwen, he would kill her and I didn't want to put my father and the rest of the gang through that pain so I said the one thing that I knew that he wanted to hear. "I lost track of time. I just got finished telling Jack, that I never wanted to see him again." **

**John looked at me and then at the door. "Ok. We can leave as soon as you're ready."**

**Just then, Gwen came in and said "Here you are, Sapphire. Jack was looking for you."**

**John looked at Gwen and then back at me. "I thought that you killed her. I found her body." he said as he lunged for Gwen. **

**I couldn't let him do that. I jumped on his back, knocking him to the ground. Gwen just stood there until I pushed her towards the door. "Get out of here!" I yelled as John got up and started to advance toward Gwen again.**

**I threw myself on top of John, again knocking him to the ground. "Stay away from her!" I yelled as I punched John on the face.**

**While I was making sure that John wasn't going to follow Gwen, she went to the main part of the hub where Jack was waiting for her to come back up with me. "Where's Sapphire? I thought I sent you down there to get her." **

**Gwen was taking deep breathes, before she said "It's Sapphire."**

**Jack walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "What about her. Did something happened to her?"**

**Gwen shook her head. "I'm not sure. I found her in the cells. She was talking to John, when I went down there. He came after me, but Sapphire stopped him. I'm afraid what's going to happen to her."**

**Just then John came up with a gun to my head. Jack looked at us with fear in his eyes. "Sapphire!" He gasped.**

**John looked at Jack and then at Gwen. "I'll make you a deal, Jack. If you give me Gwen, I'll give you back your daughter."**

"**Don't do it, Dad! I'd rather die than see Gwen or anyone else die. Especially on account of me." I said as I felt the gun push further against my head.**

"**Quiet you. If you say one more word, I'll kill you right here and now." John said as he continued to look at Jack. "I'm waiting."**

**Jack looked at me and then at the rest of the crew. "Go ahead and take her." he said.**

"**No. Jack, you can't." Gwen said as she started to walk towards me and John. **

**Jack pulled her back and held her as he watched John and I vanish.**

"**Why did you do that. She saved my life. The least that I could've done was save hers?" Gwen said as she clung onto Jack's coat.**

"**I didn't want to, but I didn't have a choice. Besides it's what Sapphire wants. I know that if you died, she'd blame herself for it. But I'll save her." Jack told her as he pushed Gwen away from him.**

**Jack then went into his office to think of a plan to save Sapphire. When he got to his desk, he sat down in his chair, put his head in his arms and started to sob.**

**Gwen watched her boss from the door leading into Jack's office. Silently she went in the room, walked to the desk and put her hand on his shoulder.**

**Jack felt the hand, so he lifted up his head and looked at Gwen. "I'm sorry for talking like that, Gwen. I'm just worried about Sapphire."**

**Gwen put her arms around Jack and gave his shoulders a squeeze. "I don't blame you for being worried about your daughter. I just wished that I could turn back time so I could stop her from sacrificing herself for me."**

**Jack smiled and said "I bet that if you had turned back time. She probably still would do it. She saw how I felt after John kidnapped you. I gave her a look that said that I was disappointed in her, because she didn't warn us about working for John, but then after the weevil attack, I knew that where she went and why she did it. She knew how important you are to me, so she decided to save you, because she didn't want me to be mad at her."**

**After Gwen heard the story of the reason why Sapphire saved her, she wanted to return the favor. "Jack, I know where John took Sapphire. I'm going after her." she said as she left the office.**

**Jack leapt up from his chair and went after her. "Wait, Gwen. If you go after her, you'd be going against her wishes."**

**Gwen looked at her boss. " I just can't let her get killed because of me."**

**Jack shook his head. "You heard what Sapphire said. She'd rather be dead than to see anyone of us get killed. But we might be able to sav her without John knowing what we are planning on doing."**

**So they left the Hub, with Gwen leading to John's lair to save Sapphire.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

John and I just barely got to the cave when John's phone went off. "What do you want Jack?" He asked as he watched me struggle to get free of the handcuffs that held me fast to the wall."

I could hear Jack's voice saying "I want my daughter. What do you think I want?"

John looked at me as he said "What is she worth to you?"

I listened as Jack was trying to convince John into letting me go. I knew that Jack wanted me back, but I wasn't sure how far he'd go the last thing I heard Jack say before John ended the call, was that he'd come for me.

As soon as John got off the phone, he punched my stomach and said. "I'll make sure that when Jack find you, you'll be unconscious, if not dead." he said as he continued to beat me. I then heard running footsteps, and I knew that it was John running.

As I started to lose consciousness, I saw shadowy figures coming up to me. As my head started to go backwards, I felt hands push it up. "Hold on Sapphire. We'll get you out of here." I heard Gwen's voice say.

As my world went black, I looked up and saw Gwen's and Jack's faces staring at me and I knew that everything was going to be ok.

As Sapphire's eyes closed, Jack and Gwen looked at each other. Jack picked Sapphire up and carried her out to the SUV. Jack decided to stay in the backseat with her, while Ianto drove them back to the hub. Ianto looked in the rearview mirror and saw the look of worry on Jack's face. "She's going to be OK." he said as he pulled the car to the front of the store front.

Between Owen and Jack, they carried Sapphire in, put her on the gurney in the autopsy room and Owen went to look over the damage that John had done to her. "There's bruises all over her abdomen, but other than that, she's going to be OK, Jack." Owen said as he took of the plastic gloves that he was using.

He then left the room, leaving Jack in there, holding onto Sapphire's hand, waiting for her to wake up.

**A/N: Sorry that it's taken me a while and I'm sorry that it's a short chapter. The next one should be longer. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**As the day turned into night, Jack stayed by Sapphire's side, Ianto went over to Jack and said. "You should get some sleep. I'll stay here with her. I'll wake you if she wakes up."**

**Jack looked up at him and said. "Ok. Thanks for doing this, Ianto." he said as he started to walk towards his room. Before he got too far. Jack walked back to Ianto and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you."**

**Ianto blushed slightly and said. "I love you too. I'm glad that Sapphire is still out. I'm not sure how she would feel about her father being gay."**

**Jack laughed and kissed Ianto again. "She'll live. I'm not going to end my relationship with you , just because my daughter might not be ok with it. Although we might have to cool it for a while. At least until I set her down and talk to her."**

"**Dad? Ianto?" They heard Sapphire say.**

**Jack and Ianto ran to the autopsy room and Jack grabbed Sapphire's hand. "How are you feeling?"**

"**I've been better." Sapphire replied. "Where are the others?" she asked.**

"**They went home for the night. I could call them in if you want me to." Jack replied.**

**Sapphire thought about for a few minutes, and decided against it. But before she could tell them, the bell went off. "What's going on?" she asked as she watched the two men running towards the computers. **

"**Rift activity." Ianto answered as he got on the phone and called the others in.**

**As soon as she got there, Gwen went straight to the autopsy room. "I'm glad that you are awake, Sapphire. I thought that we lost you for good." she said as she hugged her.**

**Sapphire hugged Gwen back and said. "You can't get rid of me that easy." **

"**Ok you two. Gwen, back to work." Jack said as he ran by the stairs.**

**Gwen helped Sapphire off the gurney and up the stairs. Sapphire then sat down on the couch and watch the rest of the gang work. Ianto brought her some coffee and sat down beside her.**

**Toshiko looked at the computer screen and said. "There's nothing there."**

**Jack ran up to the computer. "But that's impossible. I'm sure that there was some activity."**

"**There was a little bit. But there really is nothing there. You can see for yourself, Jack."**

"**So what happened then?" Gwen asked.**

"**I'm not sure. But there was only rift activity after Sapphire woke up." Jack said as he looked at Sapphire.**

**Sapphire stood up and ran through the cog door and out towards the bay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: This chapter is back into Sapphire's point of view. **

As I ran out onto the bay, I wondered if I could really control the rift or if there was something else in play. I then thought about the look that my father gave me. _Does he really think that I caused that spike in rift activity? I thought as I started to head back to the hub. _

_When I got to the door that lead to the reception desk, I saw Jack there waiting for me. "Why did you leave like that?" he asked_

"_I saw the look on your face and I knew that I couldn't disappoint you again." I replied as I started towards the door._

_Jack held out his arm stopping me from going in. "What made you think that I was disappointed in you. I don't know how that spike of rift activity happened or even if you had anything to do with it. But I plan to find out."_

_I stood there for a few minutes, just looking at Jack and said. "Since I'm your daughter, do you mind if I called you, Dad. I'm going to feel silly calling you Jack all the time."_

_I looked at Jack for a few minutes before I said "Well? What do you think of my idea?"_

_Jack laughed and said. "I think that it's a wonderful idea." We then hugged and walked back into the hub and got back to work._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: This chapter is told through Sapphire's point of view**

**A few months has passed since I became a part of the Torchwood team. Ianto and my Dad were still a couple, which I was ok with. The rest of the team and I were really good friends. There was one thing that I was really worried about and that was the fact that John could come and kill me any day now. **

**When I expressed my fears to Dad, he looked at me in a strange way and then he pulled me into a hug and said "Don't worry about him. The gang and I won't let anything happen to you , you know that. We love especially Gwen. Ever since you saved her from John a few months ago. She has never let any harm come to you. And I'm safe to say that the rest of the team feel the same way."**

**I stood there with my Dad holding me for a few more minutes, I then broke the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to see what I could do to help the team. Gwen looked up at me as soon as she saw me. "Hey, are you ok. I mean you were down there with Jack for a long time. Do you mind telling me what it's happening?"**

**I looked at Gwen and said. "I'm just scared that John is going to come back and kill me or worse kill you guys. I just know that he's going to use you to get through to me."**

**Gwen hugged me and said "Look, Jack said that we would let nothing happen to you right?" I nodded my head and then Gwen said "Well then you have nothing to worry about. Now just relax."**

**I thought a lot about what my Dad and Gwen said to me and I knew then that I was in safe company with good friends.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's taken me forever to update this story. I'll try to make sure that it won't be as long as a break before the next update.**

It has been a few years since I found my father and became a member of Torchwood. There were a few times a day that I was worried about John coming to kill a member of the gang.

I watched my father and the rest of the team get ready for a mission. My father turned to me and said "We shouldn't be gone all that long, just for a few days."

I hugged my father and said "I really don't see any reason why I can't go on this mission with you. I know how to handle a gun and everything."

My father let go of me and said "Normally I would let you go, but we have no idea what we are dealing with. So I think it's best if you stay here. Besides someone has to watch the place for rift activity." He ruffled my hair before he walked away from me.

Gwen then came up to me and hugged me as well. "Everything is going to be fine, Sapphire. We'll make sure that nothing will happen to your father."

I watched them leave and then I headed back inside the hub. As soon as I walked back in the main part of it, I came face-to-face with John Hart.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

As I stared into John's face, he started to walk towards me with his gun pointed right at my chest. "Did you really think that I was going to avoid you forever?"

I didn't say anything, because I was wishing that my father and the rest of the team were still here to help me. John waited for me to answer, but when I didn't he put his gun back in its holster and then pulled out a knife and started to come towards me with that instead.

**Jack's POV**

After we left Sapphire back at the hub, I got this strange feeling that something was going to happen to her while we were gone. I stopped a few feet from the door. Gwen saw me stopped and saw me so she turned and walked back towards me. "Jack, are you ok?" she said.

I shook my head and said "I think I'm going to skip going on this mission."

Gwen looked at me closely for a few minutes and said. "What's wrong, Jack?"

I shook my head again and said. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen to Sapphire. Go ahead with the others, Gwen." I said as I headed back towards the door.

Gwen shrugged and turned back towards the rest of the gang. As soon as I got into the hub, I knew that something was wrong, as I walked into the main part of the hub. I saw John with a knife pointed at my daughter's neck.

**Sapphire's POV**

I heard the sound of the round door to the hub opened and as soon as it did and my father appeared, I felt the knife that John had go towards my neck and stayed there.

As I looked at my father, I tried to give him a look that said "Go back to the rest of the gang." He shook his head and then he looked at John and said. "So you decided to come back for revenge."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

John smiled and said. "Of course I am. What do you think I was coming here to do?"

I knew my only chance to get away was to bit John's hand. I bit down on it as hard as I could on the hand. As soon as I did, John hit me over the head with the butt of his gun. As I collapsed into darkness, I saw my Dad rush at John with his gun pointed right at John's chest and then I heard a shot.

**Jack's POV**

After I saw Sapphire get hit over the head, the only thing that I could see was red. I rushed towards John with my gun out and pointed at John's chest. I then pulled the trigger and John fell down. I then rushed towards my daughter and picked her up and held her close to my body. It seemed like forever until I heard Sapphire looking at me and saying "Dad? Where's John?"

**Sapphire's POV**

I woke up in my father's arms "Dad? Where's John?" I asked as I looked around for signs of him.

My father turned around and looked where he shot John down. John was standing up with _his_ gun out and pointed at my father and I "Did you really think that I was dead, Jack? I thought you knew me better than that."

My father placed me down and then he ran towards John, but John was faster and left the hub. Just then Gwen and the rest of the gang showed up and when they saw that I was shaking like a leaf, they ran towards me and hugged me and then my father and I told them all that happened while they were gone.

"I have a feeling that he's going to be back soon." I said as I started to calm down.

My father hugged me and said "If he does, he's going to have to answer to all of us."

I already knew that my Dad was going to say this, but it was still nice to know that I had family and friends that were willing to die for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next day after I got out of bed, I went to my Dad's office to talk to him.

He saw me coming and met me at the door. "Sapphire, I'm so glad you are ok. When I saw you lying there last night, I really thought I lost you."

I hugged him and said. "He won't be able to get rid of me that easily. For a minute I thought I was a goner myself."

My Dad held me for a few more minutes and then he let go of me and said "It's time to get back to work."

As I walked down the stairs behind my father, I started to get a pain in my side where John shot me. I leaned against the rail of the stairs and put pressure on the wound.

Jack noticed that I wasn't right behind him, he turned around and when he saw me up against the railing, he come up to me and said. "Are you ok, Sapphire?"

I looked up at him and said "I don't really know. I think John hurt me worse than we originally thought. "

Jack put his arm around me and helped me to the autopsy room and laid me on the table. "Owen, get down here and help Sapphire. She's still hurting from the bullet wound that John gave her."

Owen cane down and started to examine me. "I know that we got the bullet out yesterday. You are going to be in pain for a few days. So, I think that you are going to be ok."

I thanked Owen and slowly walked up the stairs to the main part of the hub.

Gwen saw that I was walking slow and was about to walk up to me when the alarms went for rift activity.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Jack came down from his office and looked at Tosh for an answer. "Why is there another spike?"

Tosh looked at the computer screen as her fingers flew across the keyboard trying to figure out where the rift activity was coming from. Gwen came over to me and walked me over to the couch before she walked over and started to help my Dad and Tosh. I sat on the couch for a few minutes before my phone started to ring. Before I answered the phone, I saw that it was John who was calling me. I answered the phone as my hands shook. "Hi John."

I looked up and I saw that Dad was looking at me. I just smiled as I listened to what John was saying. "What makes you think that I would do anything for you? Especially after what you did to me the last time that I saw you?"

Jack watched me as I continued to take the call. "That does give me something to think about. I guess I'll meet you in a few minutes." I said as I hung up.

Before I could leave to meet John, Jack stopped me. "What do you think you are doing? Going to meet him?"

I knew that I had to tell him the truth. "The only reason why I was going to meet with him was because he told me that he was going to come and kill all of us if I don't show up where he wants to meet."

Jack looked at me with tears in his eyes. "I don't want you to do this, Saphira. Who knows what he is going to do you anyway."

I hugged my Dad with tears in my eyes as well. "I told you a long time ago that I would die by John's hand before I would let him hurt any of you guys." I turned to walk out the big cog door, but then I turned around and said "Don't follow me Dad. I told him that I would meet with him alone. And alone is what I intend to be." I said as I left the hub and went towards the place where John wanted us to meet.


End file.
